


Her Boys

by Stone_of_Moss



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Multi, Sasha James loves her boys, polychives, there isn’t enough polychives content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_of_Moss/pseuds/Stone_of_Moss
Summary: Sasha loves her boys so much, she would do anything for the three of them. Sometimes, she only has to love them.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Sasha James/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Her Boys

Sasha stared at her boys as they slept. It wasn’t that often she got to see them all asleep, peaceful and quiet. She’d woken up and had to pee so she’s slipped out from the bed to go to the bathroom. 

There was still a slight space where she had been asleep. Jon had been practically on top of her with Martin wrapped around her left side and Tim wrapped her right. It had been a struggle to wiggle herself out without waking anyone up. With a sigh, she decided to just crawl in behind Tim.

“C’me ‘ere.” She glanced over to Jon, his eyes a bright unnatural green (a reminder they weren’t fully human) as he held out his arms.

“I’ll wake the other two up.” She whispered. Their face screwed up and he made grabby hands for her. With a huff she wiggled and crawled and tried to not wake up Tim and Martin. Once she was back in her place Jon laid over her.

“‘S cold with out you.” They mumbled sleepily.  
“Martin is a literal furnace and Tim is a cuddle monster, I doubt that.” A huff from Jon as he relaxed completely and started to drift off. Their left hand was tangled in her hair and his other was gripping Tim’s arm as Martin rewrapped himself around the two. 

It hit her hard then, she loved these three so much.  
-  
“Hey Sash!” Tim called out from the bathroom.   
“Can you grab my pants? Forgot them when I got in the shower!”

“Yeah.” She called back. She set her book down and stood up. Martin (who had been taking a nap in her lap) grumbled but sat up when she gently pushed his head off her lap. She knocked once on the door and walked in. “I’m putting them on the toilet.”

“Ah thanks, love.” She smiled widely.

“Of course.” She walked back into the bedroom and Martin laid flopped on the bed. Jon was crouched by the closet looking for something. He looked up when she walked in and waved her over. Martin Martin groaned from the bed and the two of them snickered.

“I’m looking for the blue skirt that I wore a couple weeks ago, you wore it Monday.” Jon said.  
“Oh sorry, I moved it. Put it in the drawer.” She knew he simply could’ve looked but instead he had asked her. It made her heart flutter, the little things they did. She handed him the skirt once she found it and he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

“Sashaaa.” Martin groaned from where he lay. She laughed before sitting back down on the bed. He immediately flopped back into her lap. “Will you finish the chapter?” She raised her eyebrow.

“I thought you were asleep.” His cheeks turned red slightly.

“You have a nice voice when you read.”

“Alright you two! Me and Jon are leaving, be back later.” Tim said as he walked into the room. Martin sat up and held out his arms to the both of them. A quick hug and kiss from everyone and the two were off for their date.

“Do you want to just listen while I read or do something else?” She asked as she petted Martins hair. He hummed as he thought.

“We haven’t gotten to bake in a while, we could put on a podcast or listen to music?” 

“Yeah, let’s do that!” 

The rest of the night the kitchen was made a mess, some bread was made, some brownies burnt, and a couple perfect cupcakes were left out for Jon and Tim. As Sasha and Martin curled together in the slightly empty bed she couldn’t stop smiling.

She just loved her boys so much.  
-  
“Is this too fancy?” She asked Jon as they read on the couch. He looked up at her and studied her for a moment.

“No I don’t think so. It suits you well.” Her hands fluttered up and down before she leaned down and pressed a kiss to their head. 

She wore a simple red dress that went just below her knees with black Mary Janes and a black cardigan. Tim was taking her to a new restaurant that had just opened up. Jon couldn’t (it was far to loud) and Martin had been hit with the cold (he was miserable but insisted that the two go.) 

“Don’t give in to Martins puppy dog eyes, we both know how hard it is to say no when he hits you with the puppy dog eyes.” Jon gave her a soft smile and stood up.

“Sasha James, are you saying I’m soft?” They pulled her into a hug and rested his cheek on her shoulder. “Because how dare you.” She laughed.

“Please, we’ve all gone soft.” Tim rounded the corner and grinned.

“Alright break it up you two, no PDA!” Jon grumbled as he pulled back. Tim walked by him and pressed a kiss to their head. He grabbed Sasha hand and pulled her into a kiss. “If you need something just call, yeah? And don’t give into Martin while we’re gone.” Jon glared at him and he grinned even wider. “See you later, love you Jon!” 

“I suppose I love you too, and you too Sasha.”

“Love you too Jon.”

The restaurant had been nice, though slightly expensive. They’d joked and talked all night as they ate and drank. Martin sent them goodnight texts when he and Jon went to bed. As they’d walked back to the apartment, Tim stopped and grabbed her hands.

“Thank you, Sasha. Seriously, thank you. If you hadn’t been the one to talk to us all about our feelings we wouldn’t be here. And I’ve never been happier.” 

“Tim, I love all three of you so much. I’ve never been happier either. I love my boys so much.” He grinned and pulled her into another long kiss. They held hands until they reached the apartment.   
The two slipped silently into their pajamas and headed to the bed that didn’t have a sick Martin in it. 

She realized as she drifted off she would fight tooth and nail to keep this life she had built with these three. She wasn’t going to give them up easy.

**Author's Note:**

> If there’s any mistakes sorry. I’ll fix them later.


End file.
